disneyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Белль (песня)
«Белль» ( ; также известная как «Городок», ) — песня, написанная для диснеевского полнометражного мультфильма 1991 года «''Красавица и Чудовище» Её авторами являются композитор Алан Менкен и поэт-песенник Говард Эшман. Сюжет Текст песни Оригинальный (английский) текст Полная версия (1991)= 'Белль:' ''Little town, it's a quiet village Every day like the one before Little town, full of little people Waking up to say... Мужчина №1: Bonjour! Мужчина №2: Bonjour! Женщина: Bonjour! Мужчина №3: Bonjour! Мужчина №4: Bonjour! Белль: There goes the baker with his tray, like always The same old bread and rolls to sell Every morning just the same Since the morning that we came To this poor provincial town Булочник: Good morning, Belle. Белль: Morning, monsieur. Булочник: Where are you off to? Белль: The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk and an ogre and... Булочник: That's nice. Marie, the baguettes! Hurry up! Женщины: Look, there she goes That girl is strange, no question Dazed and distracted, can't you tell? Женщина: Never part of any crowd Брадобрей: '' 'Cause her head's up on some cloud'' Горожане: No denying she's a funny girl that Belle Мужчина №1: Bonjour Женщина №1: Good day Мужчина №1: How is your family? Woman 2: Bonjour! Man 2: Good day! Woman 2: How is your wife? Woman 3: I need six eggs! Man 3: That's too expensive Белль: There must be more than this provincial life Bookseller: Ah, Belle. Belle: Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed. Bookseller: Finished already? Belle: Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new? Bookseller: Not since yesterday. Belle: That's all right. I'll borrow...this one! Bookseller: That one? But you've read it twice! Belle: Well, it's my favorite! Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise! Bookseller: If you like it all that much, it's yours! Belle: But sir! Bookseller: I insist. Belle: Well, thank you. Thank you very much! Townsfolk: Look there she goes, that girl is so peculiar I wonder if she's feeling well With a dreamy, far-off look And her nose stuck in a book What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle Belle: Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because you'll see Here's where she meets Prince Charming But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three! Woman: Now it's no wonder that her name means "beauty" Her looks have got no parallel Shopkeeper: But behind that fair façade I'm afraid she's rather odd Very diff'rent from the rest of us Townsfolk: She's nothing like the rest of us Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Belle! LeFou: Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Gaston! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world! Gaston: I know! LeFou: Huh. No beast alive stands a chance against you...and no girl for that matter! Gaston: It's true, Lefou, and I've got my sights set on that one! LeFou: The inventor's daughter? Gaston: She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry. LeFou: But she's- Gaston: The most beautiful girl in town. LeFou: I know but- Gaston: And that makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best? LeFou: Well of course, I mean you do, but I mean... Gaston: Right from the moment when I met her, saw her I said she's gorgeous and I fell Here in town there's only she Who is as beautiful as me So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle Bimbettes: Look there he goes Isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Gaston Oh he's so cute! Be still my heart I'm hardly breathing He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute! Man 1: Bonjour! Gaston: Pardon! Man 2: Good day! Man 3: Mais oui! Woman 1: You call this bacon? Woman 2: What lovely grapes! Man 4: Some cheese Woman 3: Ten yards! Man 4: one pound. Gaston: ‘Scuse me! Cheese merchant: I'll get the knife. Gaston: Please let me through! Woman 4: This bread- Man 5: Those fish- Woman 4: it's stale! Man 5: they smell! Baker: Madame's mistaken. Townsfolk: Well, maybe so! Good morning! Oh, good morning! Belle: There must be more than this provincial life! Gaston: Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife! Townsfolk: Look there she goes The girl is strange, but special A most peculiar mad'moiselle! It's a pity and a sin She doesn't quite fit in 'Cause she really is a funny girl A beauty but a funny girl She really is a funny girl That Belle! Man 1: Bonjour! Woman 1: Bonjour! Man 2: Bonjour! Woman 2: Bonjour! Man 3: Bonjour! Man 4: Bonjour! |-|Полная версия (2017)= Белль: Little town, it's a quiet village Ev'ry day like the one before Little town, full of little people Waking up to say Женщина №1: Bonjour! Женщина №2: Bonjour! Мужчина №1: Bonjour! Мужчина №2: Bonjour! Мужчина №3: Bonjour! Белль: There goes the baker with his tray like always The same old bread and rolls to sell Every morning just the same Since the morning that we came To this poor provincial town Горшечник Жан: Good morning, Belle! Белль: Good morning, Monsieur Jean! Have you lost something again? Горшечник Жан: Well, I believe I have. The problem is, I can't remember what! Oh, well. I'm sure it will come to me. Where are you off to? Белль: To return this book to Père Robert. It's about two lovers in fair Verona. Горшечник Жан: Sounds boring. Школьники: Look, there she goes That girl is strange, no question Директор: Dazed and distracted, can't you tell? Прачки: Never part of any crowd Cause her head's up on some cloud'' '''Девочки: No denying she's a funny girl that Belle Мужчина №1: Bonjour, good day, how is your family? Женщина №1: Bonjour, good day, how is your wife? Клотильда: I need six eggs That's too expensive Белль: There must be more than this provincial life Падре Робер: Ah, if it isn't the only bookworm in town. So, where did you run off to this week? Белль: Two cities in Northern Italy. I didn't want to come back! Have you got any new places to go? Падре Робер: I'm afraid not. But you may reread any of the old ones that you'd like. Белль: Thank you. Your library makes our small corner of the world feel big Падре Робер: Bon voyage! Белль: Bye. Том, Дик и Стенли: Look, there she goes That girl is so peculiar Брадобрей: I wonder if she's feeling well Горожане: With a dreamy far-off look And her nose stuck in a book What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle Белль: Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my favourite part because you'll see Here's where she meets Prince Charming But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three Женщина: Now it's no wonder that her name means "beauty" Her looks have got no parallel Девушки: But behind that fair facade I'm afraid she's rather odd Женщина: Very different from the rest of us Девушки: She's nothing like the rest of us Горожанин: Yes, different from the rest of us is Belle Гастон: Look at her, LeFou. My future wife. Belle is the most beautiful girl in the village. That makes her the best. Лефу: But she's so well-read. And you're so... athletically inclined. Гастон: I know. Belle can be as argumentative as she is beautiful. Лефу: Exactly! Who needs her when you've got us! Гастон: Yes... But ever since the war, I've felt like I've been missing something. And she's the only girl that gives me that sense of... Лефу: Je ne sais quoi? Гастон: I don't know what that means. Right from the moment When I met her, saw her I said she's gorgeous and I fell Here in town there's only she Who is beautiful as me So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle Девушки: Look, there he goes Isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Gaston, oh, he's so cute Be still, my heart I'm hardly breathing He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute Лефу: It's never gonna happen, ladies. Женщина №1: Bonjour! Мужчина №1: Pardon Белль: Good day! Женщина №2: Mais, oui! Мужчина №2: You call this bacon? Женщина №3: What lovely flowers! Женщина №4: Some cheese! Женщина №5: Ten yards! Женщина №6: One pound! Гастон: '' 'Scuse me!'' Мужчина №3: I'll get the knife Гастон: Please, let me through! Женщина №7: This bread Мужчина №4: Those fish Женщина №7: It's stale! Мужчина №4: They smell! Мужчина №5: Madame's mistaken Клотильда: Well, maybe so Белль: There must be more than this provincial life Горожане: Good morning! Гастон: Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife Горожане: Good morning! Look, there she goes A girl who's strange but special A most peculiar mademoiselle It's a pity and a sin She doesn't quite fit in But she really is a funny girl A beauty but a funny girl She really is a funny girl That Belle |-|Реприза (1991)= Belle: Is he gone? Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him! Me! The wife of that boorish, brainless... Madame Gaston! Can't you just see it? Madame Gaston! His little wife No, sir! Not me! I guarantee it I want much more than this provincial life! I want adventure in the great wide somewhere I want it more than I can tell And for once it might be grand To have someone understand I want so much more than they've got planned |-|Реприза (2017)= Белль: Can you imagine? Me? The wife of that boorish, brainless... Madame Gaston, can't you just see it? Madame Gaston, his little wife Ugh! No, sir, not me, I guarantee it I want much more than this provincial life I want adventure in the great wide somewhere I want it more than I can tell And for once it might be grand To have someone understand I want so much more than they've got planned Русский текст Полная версия (1991)= Белль: Городок, пара тихих улиц Каждый день то же, что вчера В городке уже все проснулись Чтоб сказать с утра Мужчина №1: Bonjour! Мужчина №2: Bonjour! Женщина: Bonjour! Мужчина №3: Bonjour! Мужчина №4: Bonjour! Белль: А вот наш булочник, всегда готовый Насущный хлеб продать всем нам Каждый день, как и вчера Начинается с утра В городке и шум, и гам Булочник: Доброе утро! Белль: Доброе утро, месье! Булочник: Куда ты идёшь? Белль: В книжную лавку. Я только что прочла чудную историю про фасолинку, и великана, и... Булочник: Очень мило. Мари, скорей! Батоны! Старушки: Какая странная и неземная Чужда ей наша канитель Леди: Всюду с книжкою в руках Парикмахер: Всё витает в облаках Жители: До чего она смешная, эта Белль Мужчина №1: Bonjour! Женщина №1: Привет! Житель №1: Поклон от брата! Женщина №2: Bonjour! Мужчина №2: Привет! Женщина №2: А как жена? Женщина №3: Мне шесть яиц Мужчина №3: Дороговато Белль: Ах, до чего такая жизнь скучна Продавец книг: А, Белль! Белль: Доброе утро. Вот книга, которую я брала. Продавец книг: Ты уже прочла? Белль: О, не могла оторваться! Есть что-нибудь новое? Продавец книг: Со вчерашнего дня нет. Белль: Ну, ничего. Я возьму... вот эту. Продавец книг: Эту? Ты её уже читала дважды. Белль: Это моя любимая: о дальних странах, об острых мечах, волшебных заклятьях и нежных речах. Продавец книг: Раз она тебе так нравится, я тебе её дарю. Белль: Но, что вы! Продавец книг: Я настаиваю. Белль: Ну, спасибо. Большое спасибо! Жители: Какая странная и неземная Чужда ей наша канитель Всюду с книжкою в руках Всё витает в облаках До чего она смешная, эта Белль Белль: Ах, чудо есть на свете Лучше места в книге не найти Здесь она принца встретит Но лишь в третьей части вновь сойдутся их пути Женщина: Её красавицей зовут не даром А нежный голос, как свирель Продавец: Но совсем другие мы Словно лето от зимы Отличается она от нас Жители: И нет в ней ничего от нас И много есть отличий в нас от Белль |-|Версия 2017 года= Белль: Городок, тихо и уютно Каждый день то же, что вчера В городке наступило утро И сказать пора Женщина №1: Бонжур! Женщина №2: Бонжур! Мужчина №1: Бонжур! Мужчина №2: Бонжур! Мужчина №3: Бонжур! Белль: А вот наш булочник, всегда готовый Насущный хлеб продать всем нам Каждый день, как и вчера Начинается с утра В городке и шум, и гам Жан Поттс: Доброе утро! Белль: Доброе, месье Жан! Снова что-то потеряли? Жан Поттс: Вот-вот, потерял. Да вот никак не вспомню что. А, пустое, после припомню. Далеко собралась? Белль: Верну томик падре Роберо. Про двух влюблённых из Вероны. Жан Поттс: Тоска зелёная. Школьники: Какая странная и неземная Директор: Чужда ей наша канитель Прачки: Всё живёт в своих мечтах И витает в облаках Девочки: До чего она смешная, эта Белль Мужчина №1: Бонжур! Привет! Вы просто прелесть Женщина №1: Бонжур! Привет! А где жена? Женщина №2: Мне шесть яиц Где ваша совесть? Белль: Ах, до чего такая жизнь скучна Падре Роберо: А, наша книголюбка! Одна на весь город. Ну, куда теперь завёл тебя сюжет? Белль: В чудный город в Италии. Так не хотелось возвращаться. Есть у вас что-нибудь новое? Падре Роберо: Боюсь, что нет. Хочешь, перечитай что-нибудь из любимого. Белль: Спасибо. Ваша библиотека — окно в огромный мир. Падре Роберо: Бон вояж! Белль: Пока. Жители: Слывёт чудной она и сумасбродной Брадобрей: Здорова ли мадемуазель? Жители: И роман один, другой У неё всегда с собой Никогда понять не сможем эту Белль Белль: О, это так волшебно И прекрасен мир тот, как во сне К ней принц спустился с неба Но она его полюбит лишь в седьмой главе Женщина: Её красавицей зовут не даром А нежный голос, как свирель Тройняшки: Но совсем другие мы Словно лето от зимы Женщина: Отличается она от нас Тройняшки: И нет в ней ничего от нас Жители: И много есть отличий в нас от Белль Гастон: Вот она, Лефу! Моя будущая жёнушка. Белль — первая красавица в нашем городке, значит, подходит мне. Лефу: Но она так... начитана, а ты скорее... одарён физически. Гастон: Да... Со времён войны я ощущаю потребность в чём-то. И только она будит во мне это чувство. Лефу: Je ne sais quoi? Гастон: Давай-ка без глупостей! Гастон: С того момента, как её увидел Нашёл свою я в жизни цель В городке она одна Мне по красоте равна Так что я решил взять в жёны крошку Белль Тройняшки: Вот он идёт Какой прелестный Месье Гастон Ах, как он мил! Замри, умри Теперь воскресни Высокий, сильный Все сердца разбил |-|Реприза (1991)= «Мадам Гастон» Задумал тонко «Мадам Гастон» Его жена Его жена Подумать только Мне жизнь такая вовсе не нужна Мечтаю я о разных приключениях Хочу я многое узнать Мне того бы повстречать Кто меня бы смог понять Слишком рано свадьбу мне играть |-|Реприза (2017)= «Мадам Гастон» Задумал тонко «Мадам Гастон» Каков герой Я жить c тобой Не стану точно Мечтаю я увидеть мир большой Я рождена была для странствий дальних И мне так хочется узнать Кем сама смогу я стать? Разве сложно всё понять? Слишком рано свадьбу мне играть Видео en:Belle (song) Категория:Песни Категория:Песни из «Красавицы и Чудовища» Категория:Песни из полнометражных мультфильмов студии Disney Категория:Песни героев/героинь Категория:Вступительные песни Категория:Песни Принцесс Disney Категория:Песни из видеоигр Категория:Групповые песни Категория:Репризы Категория:Песни-номинанты на Оскар